The present invention relates to a beverage container and, more particularly, to a beverage container within a noodle
Enjoying a beverage in a pool, ocean, lake or other body of water is challenging. The individual risks spilling the beverage and wasting it or contaminating the water in a pool. Currently, to attempt at coping with the situation, a cup holder may be placed within a noodle. However, the drink may still easily spill from the cup holder.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved device that secures a beverage and provides floatation.